


Consequences

by sanar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e03 Parabatai Lost, Episode: s02e07 How Are Thou Fallen, Episode: s02e08 Love is a Devil, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Probably will not happen, and it did not happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanar/pseuds/sanar
Summary: “Now I’m really glad that I didn't kill you.” Maia said still gazing at  Magnus and Alec.Maia and Jace clears the air between them about the fight in "Parabatai Lost". Based on the sneak peek from 2x08.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little plot bunny that hopped into my mind when I saw the sneak peek. I guess it might as well work as a missing scene. 
> 
> Fic is not beta read. Hope there aren't too many mistakes. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Shadowhunters TV series.

Max Lightwood’s rune celebration party was one of a kind. Mainly because downworlders were invited to a party that was held for a Nephilim child. It was unheard in Maia’s experience or anyone's from the pack for that matter. When Magnus asked Maia whether she’d like to be bartender for one of Magnus’ party and she agreed readily.

Magnus is the king of throwing parties, even for Shadowhunters, and she didn't want to let go of a golden opportunity to cash some good money while enjoying Magnus’ amazing parties. Also Magnus being one of her favorite downworlders made it easier to tolerate bunch of arrogant shadowhunters for a one night. 

When Magnus introduced Maia to Alec, who was throwing the rune party together with Magnus for his little brother, she figured out how important this is for both of them. Magnus didn't have say it in too many words, but Maia immediately knew that this shadowhunter was the special someone Magnus had been talking about at Hunter’s Moon. It was so obvious in the adoring way both of them were looking at each other. It was sickeningly sweet and Maia was truly happy for Magnus. Her friend, Ellie had been gushing about how cute Magnus and his shadowhunter looked at Hunter's Moon, but Maia was a skeptic by nature.

She had been worried about Magnus when she first heard the rumors about the high warlock interrupting a Nephilim wedding and kissing the groom. It was scandalous even among the downworlders. Not that Maia was into gossips, but she's a bartender and there is no way she could avoid it. She had been genuinely worried about the consequences and didn't want to see Magnus hurt in anyways… physically or mentally. But now seeing the couple upfront her worries had gone. 

Alec Lightwood looked like he genuinely cared about Magnus and vise versa. It also helped that Maia liked Alec. He didn't treat her the way a typical shadowhunter would treat a downworlder. He was polite and respectful towards her and his gaze was not condescending. After all, he was dating, the high warlock. Maybe she shouldn't have expected a typical Nephilim behavior from the boy. 

Her night has mostly been uneventful. Shadowhunters for once behaved during the party. It was probably because they were in Magnus’ loft, but even more so, the majority had been civil towards her. Maia was serving a shadowhunter when Jace Wayland asked for a beer from her. 

“I thought I smelled cocky!” She said, handing the cocktail to the shadowhunter. Jace rolled his eyes. 

“Magnus must be really scraping the bottom of the bartender barrel” 

“Aww.. Are you still bitter about getting your ass kicked by a werewolf?” She smirked at the indignant glare the shadowhunter gave.

“In case you forgot, that was a three against one fight.” 

“Well...I’m actually glad that I didn't maul you to death.” she admitted. 

“Why? So you can slowly annoy me to death, instead?” 

“No”. She poured a cocktail for him. “Now I know that you didn't kill Gretel”

“I asked for beer” Jace said momentarily staring at her. 

“Beer is boring. Have some Sangria. Apparently Magnus has a thing for Spain.” ‘ _And for shadowhunters.’_ She had a fleeting idea that Alec liked Sangria better than anything else. 

Maia heard Simon and Clary’s chatter and she tried to tune it out. “Didn't think he had it in him.” she said, lowering her head, trying not to let the hurt seep into her voice. 

Shadowhunters were a real bunch of dramatic people in their relationships. At least the nephilims that she knew. One fell for a psychopath and then to a werewolf, one left his bride for the high warlock and another fell for her brother according to Simon. 

“Guess your date didn't go so well.” Jace said and Maia couldn't really tell whether he felt sorry for her or himself. ‘ _Must be the latter’_ , Maia thought bitterly and there’s no way she’s going to let Jace think any less of her or Simon. 

“No, it went great.” Maia hoped she sounded confident enough. Jace raised his eyebrow at her. 

“So, how are you enjoying the party?” Maia asked Jace, trying to shift the conversation. 

“Party is good. Magnus sure knows how to throw a party. Even for us.” Jace shrugged while looking around. 

“Ditto” she agreed. 

“Max is my little brother. He was so excited for this. Magnus and Alec did a great job with the party.” 

Maia heart sank. “Your brother?” she asked skeptically.

“I was adopted by Lightwoods and here I thought it was a common knowledge. I mean, it's me we are talking about.” 

Maia rolled her eyes. But the growing anxiety inside her didn't diminish with Jace’s stupid narcissistic rant. 

“Are you telling me that Max was the one who you were trying to save that day?” she asked nervously. 

Jace flinched and Maia was taken back from the raw pain that flashed in Jace's face. On a fleeting note, it was good to know that all mighty and arrogant Jace Wayland is human...at least half human after all.

“No. That was actually Alec.”

“What?” Maia gasped. It cannot be.

“You mean, Magnus’ Alec?” her voice shook slightly as she asked in a hush voice not wanting to draw attention to themselves.

Jace looked indignantly at her. “Hey, Alec was my parabatai first!” He exclaimed, half heatedly and she noticed that Alec was looking at them curiously.  Maia gave him a shaky smile and his eyes narrowed at her and Jace. But before Alec could come over to them Magnus distracted him.

“He was dying and no one could save him... except me.” Jace admitted softly. This time, there was no hint of superiority in his voice. He sounded vulnerable, reliving a painful memory.

“Magnus kept him alive as long as he could, but it wasn't enough. We almost lost Alec. I couldn't have lived with that.” 

Maia closed her eyes, trying to brace the grief rolling off on Jace's voice. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes and look towards Magnus and Alec. 

They stood out significantly even among the large crowd in the party. Magnus was whispering something to Alec while rubbing his back, and Alec's answering smile was radiant, eyes full of happiness.

“Now I’m really glad that I didn't kill you.” Maia said still gazing at Magnus and Alec. 

She would have felt an intense amount of guilt if it was Max. Despite how angry her Wolf was, if an innocent child died in her expense, she'd be a wreck later. But this was different. Alec was different. Alec was Magnus’ happiness and she would have robbed him of that genuine spark in the Magnus’ eyes. The idea itself was too much for her to bear. 

Jace turned to look at where she was staring. His face softens and he let out a small smile. 

"He sure has become _Magnus' Alec_ ". He turned towards her and they shared a brief understanding with each other. They may be coming from two different races filled with so many years of prejudice and hate. But at that moment, they had something in common that they both cared, in the form of Alec Lightwood.

 


End file.
